The Witch & Her Wolf
by MydnightMystery
Summary: The Original Hybrid's mate is back in New Orleans and isn't happy with what she finds.


_**Hello My Lovely Readers,**_

_**I am so so sorry for my extended absense, RL has just been so crazy but I'm trying to get into the headspace to continue my other stories, this story just popped into my head so I thought I would give it a go.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think!**_

_**\- MM oxox**_

* * *

**Bella PoV**

I sighed as I flicked my wrist as watched as two nightwalkers were thrown against a wall, I had to put these two out of action for a couple of hours, I had things to do and them hanging around would be a real dampener, they would only slow me down. I could feel them trying to struggle against my hold, I concentrated on them briefly before twisting my wrists sharply. I watched with a smug smile as I heard their necks snapped and they fell to the floor with a thud.

I continued with my walk through the streets of New Orleans, the sound of jazz music and laughter floated through the air, if I wasn't on such a tight time limit I would have stood for a moment and relished in the sounds but my mate was in pain and frustrated. I could feel his emotions pulse through our bond, he was angry because he was in pain, he was so very angry and I couldn't help the shudder of anticipation at seeing his inner beast let loose, it would make our reunion that much sweeter. He was hot when he was angry and on the warpath, maybe it was because I was the only one who was safe from his wrath.

It had been 6 months since I had last seen my mate, he had sent me to Forks, Washington on a 'mission' to find some information on the Cold Ones and a local pack of shifters. He wanted to know if they would make good soldiers or allies. I figured out that the Cold Ones in general were too pathetic and emotional to be of any use. Not only that, they were more breakable than they made themselves out to be. They would get on my mate's nerves with their holier-than-thou attitude and he'd destroy them within an hour of meeting them. The shapeshifters on the other hand would make quite loyal guard dogs, they were anger driven, they were also succeptible to compulsion. Not only that but they weren't limited to changing with the full moon which would be extremely helpful. I would have to let my mate know and go from there.

I had hated every moment of being away from him but it was something he needed to know, it would help us out in the long run. I had to deal with pretending to love a Cold One and give him chaste kisses, which made me vomit when Edward was out of ear-reach. Everything about the 'Boy Wonder' disgusted me. The fact I had to pretend to be enamoured with him and hang onto his every word made my skin crawl.

I came to the compound which doubled as my mates home, taking note of couple of women that were standing outside the gates chanting. Witches. In my peripheral I noticed shimmery bubble covering the compound, if my guesses were correct it was a shield to stop anyone entering of leaving the compound. I scowled at them before concentrating on them before once again twisting my wrists and watching the two lifeless bodies fall to the floor. The shield dropped as they did.

I didn't spare the bodies a second glance as I stood in front of the gates leading to where my mate was trapped, in agony. His pain spurred me on, my mate had been hurt too many times in the past. I was not going to let him hurt any more if I could help it. I muttered a brief spell under my breath and pushed my hands out in front of me and watched as the gates blew off their hinges, landing with a loud metallic clang.

I walked into the large open room with a fountain in the centre and a balcony across the back wall, in the middle of the room, just in front of the fountain was my mate, on his knees. He clutched his head and yelled in pain as I heard his bones snap and realign. Several women surrounded him, they stopped their chanting and looked at me with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Hi honey, I'm home," I said in a sing song voice, giving him a wink.

"Isabella," my mate breathed, his glowing amber eyes looked on mine before his spine snapped and reformed, I stiffened before glaring at the women around him.

With a flick of my wrist they were pinned to the wall, much like the night walkers earlier this evening. I could feel their magic desperately trying to fight against mine but even united they were no match for myself, they relied too much on their Ancestoral Magic, they never bothered to learn other ways of magic, that made them weak.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" a pretty young, dark haired witched hissed at me.

"How dare you asked me what I'm doing in my own home," a few of the witches stared at each other in confusion, "I am Isabella Mikaelson, the wife and mate of Niklaus Mikaelson," I told her smugly, drawing up to my full height.

"Wife?" the witches chorused. I rolled my eyes in frustration before another yell of pain from my mate drew my eyes back to him, I gritted my teeth in anger, the need to protect my mate thrumming through my veins. I could see his inner wolf taking over all rational thought.

"Nik, stay with me love, just try and remain in control until I can deal with our little pest problem," I tried soothing my mate with my voice, the last thing we needed was an out of control wolf running through the city. I turned to the witches with a glare on my face. "What are you doing to him?"

After a moment of silence from the witches I grew impatient, I turned to a blonde teenage witch and squeezed my hand tightly into a fist, I watched with a dark satisfaction as the witch began gasping for air, her face turning a dark shade of red, I turned to the other witches.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" I asked.

"Stop this! You're a witch, you're supposed to be on our side, you're a traitor to our kind," the dark haired witch spat at me.

"I will always chose my mate over any of you, now answer my question," I growled as I squeezed my hand together even tighter, the blondes face was now turning purple, the veins in her temples and her forehead becoming more pronounced.

"Wait! Please stop hurting her, I'll you anything," another witch broke the staring match, I released my hand slightly, allowing the girl to get a little air into her lungs but not so she'd be able to breathe easily.

"Imogen, don't say a word," the dark haired girl spoke again, I waved my hand to silence her.

"She'll kill Beth if we don't," Imogen spoke up, her anxiousness showing on her face, I had this image that if her hands were free she'd be wringing them and looking down at her feet. "We were going to force Klaus to transform into his wolf form and then place a curse on him, never allowing him to return to human form," she stuttered, avoiding my eyes.

"Reverse it now or your sister chokes to death right this second," I threatened her.

I let her down from her position on the wall and after a brief moment of hesistation, she lowered her head and started to chant lowly, I couldn't quite hear what she was saying but within a couple of moments, Nik's cries of pain lessened and his bones transformed into how they should be. I saw out of the corner of my eyes as he climbed to his feet slowly, his eyes back to his baby blues. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist.

I sighed, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms again as I leant back against him, I stood there for a moment as I thought back to how I had met Nik. I had been 19 years old and had just moved to Mystic Falls to live with my Aunt Jenna and my cousins Elena and Jeremy after the untimely death of my father Charlie.

Ones thing for sure, I really, really did not get along with Elena, she was a couple of years younger than me but she thought the entire world revolved around her. If she didn't get her own way she'd throw a whiney temper tantrum and if that didn't work, she'd manipulate them until they relented and gave in to her demands. Not to mention she had everyone wrapped around her pinky fingers. Especially where Damon and Stefan Salvatore were involved, it was like she was a Goddess and they would bow and worship her if they could, it was utterly pathetic.

She claimed to be so innocent and sweet but she was playing both brothers against each other, they didn't realise that she was sleeping with the both of them. In my own opinion she was worse than her ancestor Katerina Petrova, yes Katerina had slept with the both of them too but she was always honest with them, she was a hoe with a conscious, whereas Elena was a sneaky hoe. Elena would just go to whomever seemed to be more beneficial to her at that moment.

I got on okay with Jeremy but we weren't close, he had enough shit going on without me adding to it so we didn't really spend a lot of time together. He was still mourning for his parents and his former girlfriends Vicki and Anna.

When Elena found out that I was a witch I could see the cogs turning in her septic little mind, she kept trying to get me to do her bidding but I refused, I wasn't her show dog, I wasn't going to do tricks for her then roll over on my stomach and wait for my next order. The only time I would step in as if there was some serious danger to everyone. Elena become pretty much unbearable when I told her no, she threw a temper tantrum and then resorted to getting Damon and Stefan try to coerce and threaten me into doing her bidding. I gave them both aneurisms that they wouldn't forget in a long time.

Then Nik came into town and everyone was in full blown panic mode as they rallied around their precious Elena who was loving all the attention. I had finally agreed to step in when innocent people in the town started to get hurt. So then Elena pitched me against Nik on the night of a school dance, I had asked why Bonnie couldn't do it but Elena insisted I had to do it.

We had met in a quiet corridor whilst everyone else was out having fun and dancing, I had thrown him around a bit when I realised he was possessing Alaric's body. I faltered when I realised how much untapped power he had within him and how my magical beating had barely phased him, then our eyes met. We had felt the bond attach itself automatically and I knew I was his and he was mine. We quickly went from trying to attacking one another to soon making use of a disused classroom, the only regret I had was that we had done it using Alaric's body but after Nik had swapped back to his usual body I had made Ric forget all about that classroom escapade but it was all worth it to feel the mating bond cement itself into place. It wasn't like we could help it either, it was instinctual and primal and needed to be done. I remembered feeling his emotions at the time, he was feeling relief, happiness and a whole lot of lust.

After that night we were inseperable and Elena was pissed it was soon Us against Them, they seemed desperate to win and actually revealed that Elena had planned for me to die that night in the school, she was sick of being told no by me and wanted me gone, apparently if I wasn't with her then I was against her, I gave her a blinding headache and actually had to hold Klaus back from killing her before he could break his curse. I helped Klaus break his curse and travelled with him and his siblings Rebekah and Elijah for a 8 years before he sent me to Forks.

I was jolted from my thoughts by a soft kiss placed on my neck by my mate, I turned slightly to press my lips to his quickly, smiling as I looked into his eyes. I was so happy to be back with him. I hummed with happiness before turning back to face the witches.

"What are we going to do with these bothersome witches then love?" Nik murmured in my ear, I shivered, I wanted this situation dealt with so I could reunite with my mate.

"Are you hungry love?" I smirked, watching the witches face turn to terror.

"Famished," he grinned before rushing to the witches, I watched as he went and one by one tore out the witches throats. Blood spraying in all directions, after he was done he turned to me,his vampire visage stilly fully out. I shivered in anticipation as he stalked towards me, I bit my lip as I felt my heartbeat picking up In pace. I could feel his lust rising with my own.

He reached out to me when he was within reach, pulling me close as his lips crashed into mine in a brutal, bloody kiss. I couldn't help but respond in kind, gripping a handful of his hair and pulling him closer to me. I could feel the fire rushing through my veins, most people would be disgusted at kissing someone covered in blood but it brought out his animalistic side which made everything so much better. I jumped up slightly without breaking the kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. He used his supernatural speed to take us to his room.

We could discuss the information I had gathered in Forks later on, much later on as for now I had a mate to reconnect with.

**-The end-**

* * *

_**There it is!**_

_**What did you guys think?**_

_**Please review and let me know, it may give me inspiration to write more of my other stories.**_

_**Lots of Love and Happiness!**_

_**\- MM oxox**_


End file.
